¿cielo o infierno? una sola eleccion
by heart-dark.7
Summary: ¿que ocurre cuando del cielo caes inmediatamente al infierno? ¿te dara la vida una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz o tan solo terminaras muriendo en la soledad? dos caminos y una eleccion... ¿muerte o felicidad? sasuhina


Nuevo fic!

Espero contar con su apoyo

Pareja: sasuhina

Titulo: cielo o infierno

Resumen: ¿Qué ocurre cuando del cielo caes inmediatamente al infierno? ¿La vida te dará una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz o no?

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

_**Mientras **__**más alto te encuentres mas fuerte es la caída **_

_Hay momentos en la vida en que nuestra felicidad nubla nuestros propios pensamientos, pero que ocurre cuando esta felicidad se te viene abajo de un día para otro?¿que pasa cuando del cielo caes inmediatamente al infierno?¿como eres capaz de seguir viviendo cuando la razón de tu existencia se ha ido?_

_Después que luchaste tanto para ser feliz, ¿Cómo es posible que de un día para otro tu felicidad se venga al suelo y no encuentres nada de que sostenerte?_

_La vida te da la espalda y tu no puedes seguir adelante, sabes que nadie te podrá ayudar y que todos los planes que tenias para tu futuro se te vienen al piso, en esos momentos tan difíciles es imposible no poder recordar aquellos momentos en los que sentiste que alcanzabas la gloria, aquellos momentos en que tu sonrisa se debía solo a la felicidad de la persona que amabas_

_-gomen hinata… naruto ha muerto…_

_Aún no logras entender como aquellas palabras lograron destrozarte por completo, aquellas cortas palabras lograron sacarte del cielo y hacerte estrellar repentinamente en el infierno_

_No puedes parar de preguntarte el por que la vida te quito lo que mas amabas y ahora después del funeral de tu amado no te quedan fuerzas para dar la batalla y no puedes parar de preguntarte en que momento despertaras de aquella pesadilla que solo te destruye mas y mas _

_Ya no sabes que hacer, sabes perfectamente que tu estado de salud va empeorando cada vez mas, ya no comes ni duermes, crees que de un momento para otro aparecerá el rubio con su hermosa sonrisa y te dirá que todo esta bien mientras pasara la mano por tu cabello como lo hacia cuando tu te encontrabas mal _

_Intentas levantarte pero no sientes tus brazos y mucho menos tus piernas, empiezas a recordar las noticias que habías escuchado cuando saliste por última vez a la calle _

_Noticias como que konoha aún se encuentra de luto tras la muerto del que ha sido el mejor ninja de la aldea, también noticias como que sakura haruno compañera de naruto a la cual haz dejado de ver tras el funeral de tu amado ahora se la pasa en el hospital de konoha tras haber sido ingresado sasuke uchiha_

_Te preguntas como se deben sentir sakura y sasuke tras la muerte de tu amado, sabes perfectamente que ellos lo querían mucho y debían estar sufriendo al igual que tu aunque no lo demostraran _

_Son en esos momentos en los que recuerdas cada palabra dicha por el rubio, cada sonrisa, cada mirada, cada caricia, no puedes evitar recordar el sueño de tu amado_

_-yo naruto uzumaki algún dia me convertiré en hokage! _

_Las lagrimas corren por tu rostro mientras sabes que el jamás podrá cumplir su sueño, no te preocupas por contenerlas ya nada te importa, serías capaz de ir por toda konoha gritando que odias la vida y no te importaría la opinión de los demás _

_Te odias al recordar que tu vivías de lo que digieran los demás pero te alienta el saber que eso ya no te interesa_

_Tu rostro se baña en lágrimas y tú no puedes evitar mirar tu futuro, aquel futuro que se encontraba en tu mano, aquel futuro se encontraba en tu dedo en forma de anillo el futuro que te aseguraba que el resto de tu vida la pasarías con la persona que amabas el anillo que te aseguraba que tu le pertenecías y el te pertenecía a ti, pero todo acabó, todos los sueños se fueron junto con su sonrisa, sonrisa que sabes nunca mas volverás a ver_

_Y el tiempo transcurre mas lento de lo que puedes soportar, los minutos se transforman en horas y las horas en días, los días en semanas y las semanas en meses…_

_No recuerdas hace cuanto fue que perdiste tu alma, pero lo que si recuerdas es que desde ese día todo en ti cambio…_

_Ahora es como si estuvieras muerta en vida, caminas en las calles de konoha como si fueras un zombi, te haz echo mas fuerte y nadie lo puede negar, desde la muerte de naruto en tu vida no existe nada mas que el entrenamiento, cada vez que te miras al espejo vez el rostro de una asesina mientras sabes que por tus manos corre mucha sangre de personas que ni siquiera conocías_

_Eres una de las mejores ninjas de la aldea y todos están orgullosos de ti, pero aún así cada vez que llegas a tu apartamento después de cada misión no haces más que pensar en él_

_Te torturas con su recuerdo y lo sabes, pero temes que si dejas de pensar en el olvides su rostro, tu departamento está lleno de fotos de ustedes dos, momentos en los que tu sonreías y en tu mirada había esperanza y cada día al levantarte lo primero que vez es su rostro sonriente, cada vez que te acuestas puedes sentir su cuerpo cerca del tuyo y te es imposible no recordar cada momento que viviste con el en esa cama, en ese departamento en el cuál vives, ese departamento en el cual los dos habían estado organizando para cuando se casaran y las lagrimas vuelven a corren…_

_Muchas veces te haz encontrado con sakura en la aldea y esta siempre intenta hablarte pero tu la esquivas, sabes que ella esta vacía al igual que tu, sabes que ella al momento de morir su mejor amigo y futuro esposo tuyo ella se aferro a alguien que no la amaba, ella había pensado que cuando sasuke despertara en el hospital de konoha y la viera se quedaría en la aldea para formar una familia con ella, pero no fue así, el uchiha siquiera la tomo en cuenta, basto que se recuperase para que se largara con su estúpido equipo acabando así con las esperanzas de sakura, sabes que sakura vio cosas donde no las había ya que incluso tu que nunca habías cruzado palabra con él sabia que el uchiha nunca amaría a nadie, el uchiha había nacido para morir solo al igual que tu_

_Observas el reloj, esta apunto de anochecer y tu sigues tirada en el piso tal cual muñeca de porcelana _

_Sientes un golpe en la ventana y vez a una ave mensajera, lo sabías perfectamente, tenías una nueva misión, alguien nuevo con quién acabar, te acercas al ave, esta te da el sobre y se larga_

_Miras el sobre el cual solo dice: shieki toshiba_

_Te acercas al baño y lavas tu rostro, te miras atentamente al espejo y con una base cubres por completo tus ojeras, te acercas a la cama en la cual muchas veces estuviste con el rubio y abres un cajón con una pequeña llave, sacas de el una mascara y vuelves al baño_

_Te pones tu mascara y te miras al espejo _

_-alguien morirá hoy_

_Es lo último que dices antes de saltar por la ventana y dirigirte a la casa de aquel hombre _

_Una vez fuera observas la gran mansión y recuerdas a la del clan hyuga, aquel clan del que habías sido expulsada cuando supieron que andabas de novia con el uzumaki, subes por el techo sigilosamente y con el byakugan buscas rápidamente la habitación en la que se debía encontrar tu misión, y lo encuentras…_

_Se trataba de un hombre de unos 50 años el cual se encontraba en un comedor comiendo con la que debía ser su familia, te quedas esperando hasta que ya habían terminado y te preparas para atacar, vez como una niña de unos 4 años se para de su puesto y se despide de la persona a la cual tu asesinaras, y lo comprendiste, si matabas al hombre acabarías con una familia entera_

_El hombre una vez que se encontró solo se levanto y se volvió a sentar en un sillón al lado de una chimenea y sabías que ese era tu momento de atacar, y así lo hiciste…_

_Entraste a ese cuarto silenciosamente pero algo te detuvo, el hombre sabía que tú estabas ahí_

_-tardaste_

_Con esa simple palabra el hombre la descoloco por completo pero a ella no le importaría, ella era una asesina, era la mejor ambu de konoha y cumpliría su misión sin importarle nada_

_Se acerco al hombre y se ubico a la espalda de este, sabía que tenía que matarlo silenciosamente, debía acabar con el de una manera sutil así que tomo un kunai de su pierna y lo paso por todo el cuello del hombre_

_Una vez de vuelta a su departamento tomo una foto del rubio_

_-esta vez fue muy fácil naruto… no encuentro retos, si sigo así nunca encontrare a alguien capaz de matarme naruto- le decía a la foto_

_Ella lo sabía perfectamente, sabía el porque se había convertido en ambu, ella quería encontrar a alguien que le hiciera frente y así poder morir a manos de alguien digno, eso era lo único que deseaba, deseaba con todo su ser morir de una vez por todas y así poder sacarse de una vez todo ese dolor_

_A la semana siguiente luego de volver de una misión en la cual volvió a ensuciarse las manos observo que en la mesa se encontraba sentada la hokage_

_-tsunade-sama que se le ofrece?_

_La hokage le quedo mirando por largo rato y saco un sobre el cual le entrego a hinata_

_-tu nueva misión_

_Hinata no comprendía nada, no sabia el por que la hokage había ido hasta su departamento para informarle de la misión si podía haber enviado a un ave_

_Hinata observo con mucha detención los nombres hasta que uno la sorprendió_

_-¿sasuke uchiha?_

_¿Acaso querían que ella matara al mejor amigo del hombre que amaba?_

_- vivo o muerto da igual, tu eliges la forma_

_Luego de eso la hokage se fue dejando sola a hinata en su oscuro departamento_

_-naruto… que dirías si matara a tu mejor amigo…_

_Espero les haya gustado, lo que es yo estoy conforme con el capitulo_


End file.
